


Maybe Everything is Okay

by xTornx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, mentioning of the radiant garden crew, oh dear here we go, smallest of ships, theres not a lot for these two, ut i adore these two together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTornx/pseuds/xTornx
Summary: Strength and solitude are hand in hand, metaphorically and physically speaking. Sephiroth wants a new beginning, although fully aware of his dark past, Leon's light and calm guidance help bolstering him. He may just achieve that.





	Maybe Everything is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote anything. Last time It was Jak and Daxter in FF and I lost everything there so yay. Anyhoo! This is my first for these boys, as I realized theres not a lot of them together. Crackship? Perhaps? Or a very small ship *cough* tiny bronco *cough*

 

Warmth. The state, sensation, or quality of producing or having a moderate degree of heat. Also can be friendliness, kindness, or affection.  
It was quite early from what Leon would consider bedtime, but it was relaxing. Lying down on a large bed, which honestly did not feel like a king size bed due to a large man with multiple wings protruding from back. Running his hands slowly over his lover's back, careful of the wings, Leon inwardly snorted, Seph's wings are so sensitive, what's the point in being an enhanced? Leon lost in thoughts, smirked, coming to a conclusion of the ex-SOLDIER's sensitivity. Especially his nipples, inwardly chuckling, but couldn't stop the small smile in which he tried to smother in the pillow.  
Sephiroth was at peace, or at least with peace of mind that Leon helped him with. Years of horrors, weighing on his mind, years of bloodshed by his hand. Sephiroth felt the guilt and some semblance of half-forgotten apologies still on his tongue.  
Earlier that day, Sephiroth did what he did best: End the war. He ask for the odd group of friends, now family, for a dinner. Thanks to Angeal, Sephiroth exceled in cooking, especially anything that deals with barbequing. After the dinner, Sephiroth thoroughly apologize to each of the members. Aerith and Yuffie were quick to forgive. He knew they would but it made the weight heavier, yet grateful, but he continued to stand tall, arrogance was almost not there. Almost. Cid was surprisingly quick to forgiveness too, however there were a lot of agreements of ways to atone his transgressions. Sephiroth bowed his head in acknowledgement, he can work with all the Captain had given him. Tifa was grateful that he made the apology, he understand he was a 'Homicidal, arrogant, bloodthirsty sorry excuse of a man'. He was glad that she did not use "monster" although he know he was. She did not forgive him, her father's death was devastating. He looked down on the small busty woman. She was grown much, not in height but in character, a backbone and encouragement to keep her family together. Cloud was the last one to get his apology. He just glared, Mako blue eyes occasionally flaring with heat, then simmering some. Sephiroth knew he would not accept, however knowing that he truly was sorry was the first step. Sephiroth also came to the conclusion that when he ends wars, he rather be on the battle field fighting than talking it out. It is quite nerve wracking, however he wont admit that. Oops Cloud mumbled something and stormed out slamming the door. Oh well.  
Eventually the family went home after and Leon,Aerith and Tifa help clean up. Leon stayed quiet the entire time. If he were in his family's position; losing family, homes et cetera, Not by the heartless, but a super soldier general with a god complex, could he forgive Sephiroth? Probably not. This is precisely why Squall did not get attach himself to things. When it was all gone from the heartless invasion, it created Leon. However it did not stop Leon remembering how weak he was before as Squall.  
The girls waved and said their goodnights as they left their small abode. Pulling Leon from his thoughts he looks to Sephiroth, now by the book case, a slim finger sliding against the spines until he found a suitable book. Since he was at home and alright with presence, his proud shoulders were sagging, back slightly curved and a slightest drag to his walk. Leon heard Sephiroth's perspective on becoming a god to take planet, use it as a vessel and sail across the cosmos. Leon found it a bit amazing, crazy, but truly amazing that Sephiroth had much planned out and did his research to accomplish so. But what is it with these sliver haired, chest showing villains wanting space so damn much? He cringe at the use of Villain, he always thought "Right and wrong are not what separate us and our enemies. It's our different standpoints, our perspectives that separate us. Both sides blame one another. There's no good or bad side. Just two sides holding different views." It always so difficult for people to understand that, and violence occurs because no one is listening. Sephiroth understood, and one thing Leon admired about him, was the fact that Sephiroth had honour and sportsmanship, he can be condescending when he wants to but not often. Not anymore. He wants to start again, have new beginning much like himself. Leon sighed deeply. If he keeps going he'll just become angry and grumpy. Doesn't help that he is hosting a conference tomorrow.

Leon still smiling in the pillow and Sephiroth's chest, felt calm. Like time stood still. Sephiroth now embracing Leon, his chin resting on the Lion's head was slightly smiling too. Leon started to pet Sephiroth's main wing, as it curled around them, a dark feathery curtain shutting them out from the rest of world out. Just the simplicity of snuggling with someone did wonders for the lovers, since they believe that Strength and solitude are hand in hand, metaphorically and physically speaking. Sephiroth wants a new beginning, although fully aware of his dark past, Leon's light and calm guidance help bolstering him. He may just achieve that. Maybe everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I have NOT read this through, I wrote it like 3 years back and haven't posted it anywhere other than Tumblr. So hey if you wanna beta it, be my guest~


End file.
